Remembering Who I Am
by sulfur angel
Summary: Iblis is gone, but so is Blaze. Silver goes flying to clear his head, and remembers a few things about himself. Starts at the end of Silver's Story - Sonic the Hedgehog '06


Remembering Who I Am

A Sonic the Hedgehog/Heroes Crossover

Rated K+ because I don't feel comfortable rating it K.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog. I'm fairly sure that Sega does. Likewise, I do not own Heroes, but I don't know who does. This fanfiction was written solely for entertainment. I am making NO MONEY off of it. Please do not sue.  
**  
Author's Note: **Script in _italics _are thoughts Silver is having, but isn't sure why he's having them.

* * *

"You're still so naïve," Blaze said, sealing Iblis within herself. "But…I…I've always liked that about you."

The Chaos Emeralds fell to the ground as Blaze was lifted up into the air, and began to disappear.

"Blaze!" I shouted.

"Good luck, Silver," Blaze called out to me. There was blinding flash of light and Blaze was gone. Far above, for the first time in two centuries, the clouds parted and the Sun shone down. Iblis was no more. It was what I had always wanted, right? I should have been thrilled; I wanted to cry. The girl of my life and dreams was gone.

_Again._

I shook my head. Why did I think that? There hasn't been anyone else.

_What about Elle? Doesn't she count for anything?_

I shook my head again. _I don't know anyone by that name._ I grabbed the Chaos Emeralds, lifted myself into the air with my telekinesis, and flew off into Crisis City, no real destination in mind.

_Danko was right. You _do _like to take on different characters. Except this time, you had everyone fooled…including yourself. Well done._

"Shut up!" I growled. I landed in a worn-out building, not trusting my ability to concentrate. Telekinetic-flight requires a good amount of concentration. I was getting distracted.

_You keep telling yourself you don't remember, but you do. You just don't want to admit it. You think you flew into this building by chance? No, you remembered._

"I said SHUT UP!" I unleashed a blast of psychic energy in anger, collapsing one of the walls of the room I was in. The room filled with dust, making choke and wheeze. However, with a wall now gone the dust was able to spread easily and soon dissipated. With my eyes no longer stinging, I was able to see the damage I had done. The wall was nothing more than a pile of rubble…and a metal box?

I crouched down, setting the Chaos Emeralds off to the side, and pulled the box out. The box was a cube, a little over a foot in length on each side. The top side was the lid, complete with a keyhole and a key taped right next to it. Looking at this container, I felt a strong sense of déjà vu.

_Open it._

This time, I didn't argue. I peeled the tape off the box and key, and slowly slid the key into the hole. A perfect fit. Afraid of what I would find inside, but unable to stop myself, I turned the key, giving the locking mechanism clearance, and lifted the lid. After all that, I felt a bit disappointed by what I found inside.

The contents of the box was a vacuum-sealed bag containing a change of clothes, complete with shoes and a jacket, and a broken watch reading 11:53. Then I saw the name on the face of the watch.

"No."

_Yes._

The memories came flooding back to me; it was as if someone had opened up a fire hydrant inside my head. I had been pretending, living a lie these past few years. I had made myself a persona so convincing that I had tricked everyone with it. I had even tricked myself. I had been doing it for her. Blaze. Silver loved Blaze, but now Blaze was gone. There was nothing here for Silver anymore.

I stood there for a moment, and then shifted back into my original form. Silently, reflecting on what had happened to me, I dressed in the clothes I had left for myself. I picked up the Chaos Emeralds, looked at them, and smiled. I was back, and so was the hunger. With the Chaos Emeralds, I could manipulate space and time, meaning that I was now free to go hunt down other Special people once more.

"Chaos Control!" I shouted. I didn't care if anyone heard me. A swirling vortex appeared before me. I couldn't help but grin, reflecting on my accomplishments here.

Blaze, you said that I was naïve. That's not entirely true. _Silver_ was naïve. And so were you, for being taken in by my façade. Blaze, my name isn't Silver…it's _Sylar_.

I stepped into the vortex, and was gone.

* * *

Like it? Hate it? Think there should have been more ninjas? Click the Review button and tell me what you think!


End file.
